100 Pieces
by sonnycentral
Summary: In response to HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13's 100 word Challenge. Mostly Channy, with a few other characters in between. Some stories, drabbles, things of that sort. Rated T just in case. Will only be updated when I have time.
1. Blue

**Okay, I decided to attempt HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13's 100 word Challenge. I thought it might be fun. Most of the chapters will be Channy, with a few other characters thrown in when it's works :) There will be some stories that may continue, or some may just be random drabbles.**

**I don't really care for this first one; it's more like a poem, which isn't my usual style, but I couldn't come up with anything else "Blue" that others hadn't already done. Please don't judge the other chapters on this one :) Please R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonny With a Chance.**

* * *

**BLUE**

**Blue**… that was Sonny's _least_ favorite color. Why?

There are many reasons that Sonny is not fond of the color blue. One of them is that she's sunny- as in cheery- always happy. She likes bright colors like red and pretty colors like purple.

Blue is just _depressing_ to her. It reminds her of sadness, loneliness, and insecurity.

Those are just some of the reasons that Sonny doesn't care for the color blue.

But the main reason is because of _**him**_.

That _**him**_ would be **Chad Dylan Cooper**.

Blue is the color of his sparkling eyes. She wants them- or does she?

It doesn't matter because she cannot have them.

Blue also reminds her of Chad because he seems to wear it a lot- especially his navy blue _Mackenzie Falls_ uniform.

So when Tawni asks Sonny what color dress she's going to wear to the _Tween Choice Awards_ she answers, "Anything _but _blue."

Blue also reminded her of great things- such as fluffy blue cotton candy, or a clear blue sky.

But that clarity was clouded over by a dark storm; _**him**_**.**

She was sick of his constant insults to her; tired of his cockiness. Being around him brought her down and made her feel _blue_.

It was like swimming in a dark, _blue_ ocean, never quite reaching the surface.

Then there were those times that he surprised her; maybe with kindness or a gesture, then she began to feel _**sunny**_ again.

The problem with blue was that it was confusing; it reminded her of a multitude of things- **both good and bad.**

But she always tended to associate it with him.

That's why one day when asked by Zora, "Hey Sonny, what is _your_ favorite color?" Sonny was shocked to hear herself answer, "**Blue**."

Somehow it had crept in her mind- just as _**Chad Dylan Cooper**_ had crept in to her life.

And no matter how hard she tried to deny it- she really liked the color _blue_- along with _**him**_ too.


	2. Freedom

**Okay, so this is chapter #2 and the word is "Freedom." It took a totally different turn than I had planned on, but I think it turned out better this way. Hope you like it :) Please R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonny With a Chance.**

* * *

**FREEDOM**

Chad was sulking in his dressing room; he was having an off day. He'd messed up his lines all morning and finally gone back to his room to relax. For the first time ever, he didn't want to look at himself in the mirror. He just wanted to be free from _Mackenzie_ for a while.

He lay around and watched tv; he was bored to tears. While channel surfing, he came across _So Random! _He watched the sketch; it was Sonny and Tawni being the check-it-out girls. He caught himself laughing out loud and covertly looked around the room just to be sure that he was alone. After the sketch he changed the channel and decided to end his boredom by doing one of the things he loved most- messing with Sonny.

Chad picked up his phone and found her in his contacts. "What is it Chad?" Sonny's voice croaked from the other end of the line. She didn't sound like herself.

"Oops, sorry Sonny, wrong number," he teased.

"Well I didn't want to talk to you anyway!" she raised her voice.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

This time he waited for her to continue, but she didn't banter. She quietly said, "I have to go," and hung up.

Chad could tell that something was wrong. Normally he wouldn't concern himself over Sonny's feelings, but he had fun bickering with her, and well, if she couldn't play along then that ruined his fun. _Chad Dylan Cooper _doesn't like that.

Chad approached Studio 3- he wanted to know what the deal was with Sonny. If he was having a great, busy day, he wouldn't have wasted his precious time. But today he was feeling off, and had nothing else to do.

He knocked on the door to her dressing room, expecting Sonny to open it with a glare, but instead it was Tawni.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Um, is Sonny around?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"Yes, but she doesn't want to talk to you."

This made him curious. He knew Sonny and he weren't the closest, but it irked him that she didn't want to talk, especially to him.

"Just _me_, or anyone?" he asked, seeming a little hurt.

Tawni glanced behind her, where Sonny must have been. He couldn't see in the room because Tawni had just cracked the door. "_Anyone_," Tawni responded. "Now just leave!"

Now Chad was determined to find out what was going on; normally he could care less, but honestly, CDC was a little nosy at times. He pushed the door back, knocking Tawni out of the way.

"_Ch-ad_!" she whined, "That hurt!"

"Sorry," he apologized carelessly. He just wanted her out of the way. He barged in to the room and noticed Sonny on the bright colored lounge chair, reading the latest issue of _Tween Weekly_. Her face was blocked by the magazine.

Nothing looked abnormal, so he began to saunter out of the room. As he did, Tawni blocked the door. She pointed at Sonny and mouthed "Go talk to her." Tawni was no fool. She knew that Chad wasn't as heartless as he appeared, and her efforts to cheer up Sonny had fallen flat. She quietly slipped out of the room, leaving them alone.

Chad decided to silently sneak behind the chair and glanced at Sonny, but he still couldn't see her face.

"You reading up on the latest about _Chad Dylan Cooper_?" he asked conceitedly.

Sonny jumped, just now realizing that he had made it in to the room. Not making any effort to move, she flipped her head back and looked at him upside down.

"Please go away," she pleaded, sitting back upright.

Taken aback, Chad was unsure of what to do. She wasn't the normal bubbly spitfire brunette he usually saw. She was sad, or disappointed, or _something_.

He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to know what was wrong. He walked around and sat at the foot of the chair where Sonny's legs were extended. He gently moved them over enough to sit down.

"I asked you to please leave," she said coldly.

I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing. It has nothing to do with you, so just drop it."

"Fine, I'll drop it, but I'm still not leaving until you tell me."

"Don't you have _better_ things to do?" she asked softly.

"Actually, not really today. I can spare a little Sonny time."

"_Why_? We've already established that you don't care- about _anything_," she added.

"_True_, but you see, you're interrupting our natural cycle."

"What on earth are you talking about Chad?"

"Well, it's our thing to banter back and forth, make fun of each other, whatever you call it. But when you don't participate, it's not any fun."

"So you want me to _insult_ you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Sure, it just gives me more reason to insult you," he teased.

Sonny ignored his comment. "Fine, if I tell you what's wrong, will you leave?" she asked hopefully.

"Deal," Chad answered.

"Promise not to make fun?" she pleaded.

"Now you know I can't do that…"

Sonny shot a glare at him. "Promise?" she had the most sincere look in her eyes.

"Okay, but just this _once_," he whipped.

Sonny held up her pinky. "Pinky promise?"

"I'm not doing that," he said dryly.

"C'mon," she begged.

"Oh alright," he said as he reluctantly locked his pinky with her's. "Now, what's wrong?"

"This article!" she yelped. Chad was expecting that, but he figured it was one of his articles, but instead it was a little blurb about Sonny. Chad grazed it and read: _"Sonny Monroe is not funny at all, she should be on a show like __**Mackenzie Falls**__. It also wouldn't hurt for her to fix up once in a while- she always looks so plain."_

Chad felt steam rise in his face at this. "No one insults you except for _me_!" he growled.

Sonny looked startled that this actually upset Chad.

Then he glanced to see who had said the blurb; of course it was none other than _Sharona_. "Oh Sonny," he started, "Sharona is the one that said this. She's probably still just mad about your cast wearing the same outfit as her at the _Oh No You D'nit Awards_.

"Well it still hurts," she admitted.

"Look Sonny, she's a liar. You are hilarious- probably the funniest girl I've ever met. And about your looks, well…"

"Well, what?"

"She's just jealous. Not everyone can have natural beauty such as us."

"Us?" Sonny wondered.

"Yeah, I mean you do _of course_, but come on, CDC is naturally hot."

"You keep telling yourself that Chad. So you really think I'm naturally beautiful?" she smiled widely.

"Well, um, yeah, but don't mention it," he answered, beginning to blush a little.

"Hey Chad, what are you doing today?"

"Well, nothing really, why?"

"Do you wanna get out of here for a while? Go for a walk, movies, anything? I need some freedom from this place!"

Normally Chad might make up some snarky excuse not to go, but today he had nothing planned, and felt that he needed some freedom from the studio himself. He needed to be free from _Mackenzie_ and _Chad Dylan Cooper_, and just be himself today- **Chad**. For some reason, she always seemed to bring it out of him.

Chad took her hand and smiled, but it wasn't just a smirk, it was genuine.

"Why deprive the rest of the non-Hollywood world of our natural beauty?" he bragged.

Sonny returned the smile and they exited the studio, taking a day off from their shows and their daily routine of bickering. Today they could do whatever they wanted. Today was a free day.


	3. Afraid

**Warning: Not my favorite at all. This one is just another short poem kind of drabbly thing. I was stuck on the word Afraid for some reason. The next chapter will be much better-trust me :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonny With a Chance.**

**

* * *

****AFRAID**

_Chad Dylan Cooper wasn't_ afraid of **anything**. He believed that he was the strongest, most handsome, smartest guy alive. What did _he_ have to be afraid of?

**Nothing.**

But one day, that all changed. _**She**_ walked in to his life.

That she was none other than _Sonny Monroe_.

_**She**_ was a challenge to him, the only way he could be defeated.

**He wasn't afraid of her.**

She could whip out insults, unlike any other girl.

**He wasn't afraid of her.**

She could withstand his banter- something that other girls couldn't do.

**But he definitely wasn't afraid of her.**

She was almost always smiling, even when she wasn't happy.

She was bubbly, lighthearted, and caring.

She was beautiful- _both inside and out_.

This was something Chad never noticed in girl until he met her.

He knew _he_ was beautiful, but only physically.

Then he started to get worried. He felt as if that tapestry that was _Chad Dylan Cooper_ was disintegrating- **one thread at a time.**

When Sonny needed help, he came to her rescue.

When Sonny was offended, he felt guilty.

He didn't understand why he was changing, but others had told him it was for the better.

Then one day, _Chad Dylan Cooper_ realized what that fear was. He wasn't afraid of her- he was afraid of the way she made him feel.

All of these changes; they were new to him.

Worst of all, he was **afraid** he might never have a chance with _**her.**_


	4. Love

**This is one of my favorite chapters so far! 4 down, only 96 more to go! Please R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonny With a Chance**

* * *

**LOVE**

It was Valentine's Day and Sonny had several things planned. She always liked to have fun on the set, even between working. Especially around holidays, she always had spirit. Valentine's Day was one of her favorite holidays- full of love and romance.

Sonny walked in to the prop house where the rest of her cast was gathered watching some Hollywood gossip show. Tawni turned to her and analyzed her outfit. Sonny was wearing a red tee with hearts on it, skinny jeans, and sparkly pink converse. She also had a matching sparkly red headband in her hair.

"Look everyone, it's cupid!" Tawni teased, mocking Sonny's Valentine's outfit.

"Well I think she looks really cute," Nico complimented.

Sonny responded with a toothy grin. "Thanks Nico. Okay, so I was trying to come up with something really fun to do for Valentine's Day," she began.

"I have a date," Tawni interrupted.

"Oh okay well…" Sonny tried again.

"So do we," Grady announced, gesturing toward Nico. "We have a double date with #5 and #7 from _Meal or no Meal_."

"Sorry Sonny," Nico apologized.

"Psh- no _problem_," she played off with a wave of her hand. "What about you Zora?"

"Holloway and I are hanging out- we're going to try to save our _relationship_," she answered seriously.

The rest of the crew just chuckled, including Sonny.

"I thought you weren't going to get involved with another 10 year old," Nico added.

"I'm not- this is the same one… _geez_," Zora answered in an annoyed tone. Sometimes she felt that she was way smarter than the rest of them.

"So what are you going to do Sonny?" Tawni asked smugly.

"Um, well I guess I'll just go home," she said softly. "See you guys tomorrow," she added, walking out of the prop room. Sonny couldn't be mad at them. After all, it wasn't her fault that everyone had a date except for herself.

Sonny was fumbling with her dressing room keys- she remembered that she had left some Valentine's cards in her room for her friends. She wanted to grab them and pass them out quickly before they all left for their dates. As she was messing with the keys, she accidentally bumped in to someone. She glanced up to see that the figure was Chad.

"Sorry Chad," she apologized glumly. "What are you doing over here anyway?"

"Well aren't you all sparkly today?" he teased, trying to change the subject.

Sonny shot him a glare and raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response.

"I actually wanted to talk to you. I need some advice," he admitted.

"_Chad Dylan Cooper_ wants advice from me?"

"Well unless you're busy or something," he added. "I figure you probably have big plans for tonight."

"Actually, I have absolutely no plans tonight," she said sadly.

"_Really?"_ he asked in a surprised, upbeat tone.

"Really," she grumbled. "Now what do you need help with?"

"Well you see, there's this girl that I kind of want to ask out, but…"

"But…" she lead.

"But I'm afraid she'll say no," he admitted. "There I said it- do not tell anyone."

"Calm down Chad, I won't say anything. It's not like I have room to talk; at least you have _someone_ to even consider for Valentine's Day. Anyway, just ask her out. Girls just can't seem to say no to you anyway," she responded. "Well except for me," she teased.

"That's the problem," he mumbled quietly.

"What?" Sonny asked, not sure if she heard correctly.

"Uh, nevermind. So, what are you doing?"

"I was grabbing some Valentine's cards for my friends that I almost forgot about."

"Oh," he replied softly. "So, um, do you have one for me?" he asked hopefully.

"Well, are you one of my friends?" she asked quizzically.

"Well, I don't know…"

"Yes, Chad, I have a card for you," she cut him off. "Don't read it now though; wait until you leave the studio."

"Why, are you afraid I'll get mad or something?" he asked. "Let me guess… it says to the world's worst valentine…"

"Close, but not exactly," she joked. "Just wait," she pleaded.

"Oh alright," he agreed. "See ya around Monroe, and um, Happy Valentine's Day" he said sweetly, exiting the studio.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she whispered quietly.

* * *

Sonny returned to the prop room to distribute Valentine's cards before heading home.

Chad was sitting in his car in the studio parking lot and decided to read the card from Sonny.

_Dear Chad,_

_I know we don't always get along, but I still think of you as a friend. Sometimes you're the only one that makes me feel better in a bad situation, even though usually you're the one to put me in that situation in the first place… anyway, I digress. I hope you have a wonderful Valentine's Day and spend it with someone you love._

___Lov_ (A/N- the LOV was striked through on MS Word, but it won't do it on here, so just imagine)_ Sincerely, Sonny_

Chad smiled to himself. _**Did she start to write 'love'?**_ Chad knew he was beginning to like Sonny as more than a friend, but _**was it possible that she was feeling the same way about him?**_ He pulled out his phone and dialed Sonny's number. It was faster than going through his contacts.

"Hello? _Chad?_" Sonny asked from the other end.

"Hey, um… would you like to hang out tonight? I mean, since neither one of us has a big Valentine's date?"

"Uh, okay, I guess," she answered, completely in shock. "Wait, I thought you had some girl that you wanted to ask out?"

"Well, um, I kind of just _did_."


	5. Night

**This chapter is a continuation of the last one, "Love." This is Sonny & Chad's date. All in Sonny's POV. Please R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonny With a Chance.**

* * *

**NIGHT**

*** Sonny's POV *  
**

_**Wow, so I'm the girl that Chad Dylan Cooper wanted to ask out? This has to be a trick. Probably some horrible scheme to embarrass me or something…**_

I thought about calling to cancel, but decided that I didn't have much to lose since I was just sitting around at home.

He said he'd come pick me up around 7:00, I gave him my home address. Luckily my mom wasn't home, so I didn't have to mess with the intros and all that.

Needless to say, I did change. I left my sparkly red headband in my hair, but we were going to some nice restaurant and a drive-in movie, so I wanted to look pretty.

I had picked out an outfit about a month ago- just in case I had a Valentine's date. Earlier that day I never thought I'd get to wear it, but tonight was the night.

It's strapless and sparkly red, and is just above the knee in length. It sounds really fancy, but really it's not. I mean, _c'mon_, I'm not much into fancy.

Promptly at 7:00, my doorbell rang. I felt a rush of nervousness come over me. _**Why was this happening? Did I really want to be with Chad?**_

I opened the door and there he was, nice pants, jacket, and tie of course, but not the usual blue _Mackenzie Falls_ garb- this time it was black, red, and white- very Valentine's appropriate.

As he took a look at me, his mouth dropped. I don't think Chad's ever really seen me fixed up much; except at prom, but we all know _that_ didn't quite work out.

"You look, **wow**…" he said dreamily. "I'm speechless."

"Is that a good wow, or should I go change?"

"Um, that's definitely good. Sonny, you clean up nice."

"Well thank you, and you look pretty _wow_ yourself."

"I know," he bragged. I shot him a look. "Thank you," he added.

Hey withdrew one of his hands behind his back and handed me a bouquet of flowers. There were all different kinds. "Um, I didn't know what your favorite flower was, so I just got a ton of different ones."

_**Wow, this is so not the Chad I'm used to, but I definitely could get used to it.**_

"Thank you," I replied softly, taking them and inhaling the sweet scent. "I love all flowers. But let's cut to the chase _Chad_, is this all a scheme, a trick to embarrass me?"

The look on his face said it all. He looked **devastated**.

"Look, I know I haven't been the nicest to you, but this is not a trick. But if you didn't want to go out with me you should have just said so," he answered sadly.

He began to dart out the door, but I grabbed his arm before he could. Touching him gave me goosebumps.

"Chad, I'd love to go out with you, I just didn't want to be set up for embarrassment, that's all."

He sighed, "I know I have done some things to you, but I would never use you to that extent," he responded. "I just like to mess with you."

"So why did you really ask me out?" I hassled.

"Well, honestly, I think I like you- as- more than a friend. Hopefully we'll figure that out tonight," he smiled widely.

I returned the smile and we drove away- on the road to our relationship wonders.

* * *

Chad took me to this fancy Italian restaurant called _Tony's_. I had baked ziti- normally I would have gone for spaghetti and meatballs, but I could so imagine getting that all over myself!

Chad had some sort of seafood alfredo pasta thing- not my type of dish, but guys seem to like stuff like that.

I learned a lot about Chad that night at dinner. I learned that he doesn't care for tomatoes, hence why he got alfredo sauce. He hates the color orange- says it's the most unflattering color to wear. He doesn't like sour stuff- including candy or pickles. He _loves_ chocolate. And deep down, he really is a puppy lover.

After our entrée we decided to share a dessert. It was some chocolate decadence thing. I really wanted to hog it all myself, but I decided to be a lady for once and we shared. Our waitress only brought us one spoon and even though we kept asking for another, somehow she kept forgetting it. I finally got over my germ phobia and we shared the spoon. _**I don't think Chad minded at all.**_

Then there was the movie. We went to the drive-in which left us with limited options. We did have a little bickering there- nothing new for us. He wanted to see some scary old monster movie and I wanted to see a romantic one. We finally decided on _Gone With the Wind_, one of my favorite classics- romance, drama, action, and a little humor. As we sat there I was afraid it would be awkward, especially when I remembered how long that movie was.

But it wasn't awkward at all. In fact, it was nice. About halfway through, I felt Chad wrap him arm around me and pull myself a little closer to him- I didn't mind. Eventually I put my head on his shoulder, just as I had on our fake date- except none of this was fake.

It was weird, knowing I was on a date with my enemy, _Chad Dylan Cooper_. But he's more of a friend than an enemy, and that night, he showed me that maybe he could be **more**.

As he walked me to the door, I turned to face him. I got another rush of nervousness, but decided to speak up.

"Well, thank you Chad, I never expected to have such a great…"

"Date?" he interjected.

"Right. I never expected to have such a great date with you."

"Honestly, same here," he agreed. "But I wanted to give it a try."

"Are you glad you did?" I asked shyly.

"Will this answer your question?" He leaned in to me, softly adhering his lips to mine. We stayed that way for several seconds, then Chad brought his body closer, deepening the kiss. _**I'm not gonna lie- it was amazing!**_

Finally he pulled away and we both just stared at each other for a moment. "I guess it does," I blushed happily.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked coyly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we kind of work at the same studio," he joked.

"Oh, right," I answered.

"But I hope to see you more than that," he added, with the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face.

"Me too," I replied.

"Happy Valentine's… Night, Sonny," he winked.

"Happy Valentine's Night Chad."


	6. Day

**This is just a short, kind of fluffy little Chad drabble about Sonny. Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonny With a Chance.**

* * *

**DAY**

*** Chad's POV *  
**

Today was the day. I was going to tell little Miss Sonny Monroe how I feel about her.

I was tired of holding these feelings inside any longer.

You know when it all started? Well I can't honestly say when I first met her because… she was in a fat suit with a beehive wig; not so attractive. Now her perky personality was, but you have to see a little physically appeal.

The next time I saw her was at the Peace Picnic. Frankly, I thought she looked pretty cute, but it was hard to tell because of the egg salad covering her. The gesture of the picnic was nice, but I knew it would never work; that's why I ruined it.

Then there was afterward when she confronted me- and clucked like a chicken; I did admire her for not caring what other people thought of her foolishness, but at the moment, I thought I might just have a little crush.

When we played musical chairs, I really did feel bad when I thought Sonny hurt her ankle, but it was more pity than like.

Then things started to develop…

I was walking around the So Random set, learning the mail routine with that guy… Jeff, Josh… it doesn't really matter. Anyway, I noticed Sonny in the hall in a short sparkly turquoise dress. Despite it wasn't the prettiest dress, Sonny was fancier than I had seen her previously- this I liked.

But when I walked on to the set and realized that Sonny was really weird beard- I thought she was crazy… until she explained it to me- then it made sense. She seemed worked up about thinking we had a moment, so I knew I needed to help her.

Something after that just clicked.

Then there was my birthday party… I really wanted her to come so badly; without crashing it of course. Instead she ruined it, but I was touched by the sweet little speech she gave to her friend. Sonny is so stupidly sweet!

Then there was the interview- which I totally messed up for her. I still feel a little guilty, but I got put in my place. I did try to make myself look better, but I also just kind of wanted to be known as Sonny's close friend. I was just trying to keep the other guys away. Sonny has a contagious effect on people, and well, I wanted that to myself. And when I told her "we should hang out sometime," I really meant it.

And then… it was the fake date. I sincerely had a blast. I would have enjoyed it more though if it had been real.

Lastly, there was the prom. I didn't really go to prove a point, I really wanted to see Sonny. Luckily at the end I did get to dance with her, even if it wasn't quite as romantic as I had envisioned.

Hopefully there will be many more moments to come…

Since then I have been secretly pining for her, but she'll never know. Unless I go tell her. Yep, today is _**that day**_, I'm going to tell Sonny Monroe that I care about her.

Just don't tell anyone else.


	7. Angel

**I wasn't sure what to do for this one, but then it came to me :) Hope you like it. Please R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonny With a Chance**

* * *

*** SONNY'S POV *  
**

I woke up this morning feeling great! Why wouldn't I? Today was my birthday after all. Finally sixteen!

I slid out of bed without even having to adjust my eyes. I was already completely energized and ready to go… except that I desperately needed a shower.

I took care of that and dressed in my yellow sweater, a blue sparkly top underneath, and a light denim pair of skinny jeans. I wasn't sure what was planned today, but I was excited!

I had been hinting around for several days that my birthday was today, but when I walked in to the cafeteria for breakfast, it was as if it was just an ordinary day.

"Hey Sonny!" Nico greeted.

"Hey!" I replied enthusiastically. Tawni hadn't made it in yet and Grady and Zora were at the buffet bar trying to decipher today's breakfast.

"So, how are _you_ today Nico?" I asked.

"Alright, I guess."

"Just _alright?_" I teased. "Anything **special** going on today?"

"Nah, not really," he said as Grady and Zora joined us.

"Hey guys!" I greeted happily.

"Hey," they replied in unison. They seemed really sleepy today.

"Well I was wondering…" I began, "Since today is…"

"Hey Sonny!" Tawni popped up out of nowhere and took an empty seat next to me.

"Hey!" I greeted. _**Did no one remember that it's my birthday?**_

"Where were you?" I asked quickly, "You're usually early."

"Well, not today; guess I spent too much time in front of the mirror this morning," she answered.

_**I bet she was off getting ready for my surprise birthday party**_, I thought. I decided to drop the subject of my birthday; after all, I don't want to ruin the surprise.

Suddenly I felt someone slide in to the seat on the other side of me. "Hey Sonny," Chad greeted in a friendly voice, ignoring everyone else at the table. "Just thought I'd inform you that last week's new episode of _Mackenzie Falls_ blew away your show!"

"Did you just come over here to brag?" I whipped. _**Chad could at least be nice to me on my birthday… if he even knew it was today.**_

Wait- he should know, I remember hinting to him that he better be nice to me because my birthday was this Friday. Yet, still no "Happy Birthday."

"Yeah, pretty much," he winked as he went to join his cast for breakfast. So far today was not turning out to be so great.

* * *

After loads of rehearsing our latest sketches, I needed a break. I quickly sped to the cafeteria for some much needed fro-yo. Of course, as soon as I got there I saw Chad and his cast. I decided just to ignore them and get my treat.

"Hey," I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to see Portlyn.

"Hey,' I replied back quietly. I was kind of offended that Chad had forgotten my birthday, but wasn't doing a very good job of hiding it.

So, um what's new?" she asked. Why was she trying to hold a conversation with me? I mean she was nice to me when I came to the _Falls_ for a while, but we're not really friends or anything.

"Nothing, really," I replied quickly. "I have to go back to the set now, but it was nice talking to you," I said awkwardly; ready to get out of there.

I felt a gentle grasp on my arm- it was her. "Hey Sonny, I just wanted to tell you Happy Birthday," she said sweetly.

"Well thank you," I responded. "How did you know?"

"Word gets around here," she answered. "I know we're not really friends, but I don't have anything against you. Just wanted to wish you a great birthday."

"That's so sweet! Wait- what's the _**catch?**_"

"There is not catch," she seemed a little offended, "Just trying to turn over a new leaf and be nice."

"Well thank you, I appreciate that. Especially since you're the only one besides my mom to even say Happy Birthday to me," I said in a sad tone.

"Really?" she asked surprised, then had a look on her face like she better stop talking. "Well see you around," she added before heading back to her table.

Today is such a weird day. None of my friends even say happy birthday to me, I'm beginning to think there is no surprise party, and the one person that does say anything about it is Portlyn.

* * *

Finally I couldn't take it any longer. When we were sitting in the Prop Room watching tv, I decided to drop the bomb.

"Doesn't anyone know what _today_ is?" I asked hastily.

"Fajita Friday?" Nico guessed.

I shot him a death glare.

"The day I finally get to have my puppet show?" Grady hoped.

I just sat there quietly.

"Um, the weekend?" Zora offered.

"A huge sale at the mall?" Tawni tried.

"No!" I raised my voice hysterically, "Today is my birthday- my sixteenth birthday. I can't believe all of my friends forgot! The only one that even wished me a Happy Birthday was Portlyn! Some friends you are!"

I stormed out of the studio and texted my mom to come pick me up early. Then I plopped down on the steps outside, resting my chin on my hands. About that time I get a text message: _Hey Sonny, sorry I didn't write you sooner, but I just got out of school. Happy Birthday! Miss you, love ya!_ –It was from Lucy.

I forced a small smile. I feel a little bad that I wasn't all excited about Lucy's text- she's my best friend, but I'm just so disappointed in my nearby friends for forgetting.

As I sat there moping, I heard footsteps down the sidewalk; it was Chad. He began to walk over to his car in the parking lot until his noticed me.

"Hey Sonny, why so down?" he approached me, taking a spot next to me on the steps.

"Why do you want to know?" I snapped.

"Well, just don't like seeing you so _un-Sonny_."

"Well, the truth _is_, no one remembered that today is my birthday- well except my mom, Lucy, and Portlyn of all people.

"I'm sorry, Chad apologized- I simply forgot."

"Yeah, just like everyone else," I sighed. About then my mother pulled up. "Bye Chad," I spoke softly, getting in the car and leaving. _**Did I have any true friends?**_

_**

* * *

**_

Later that evening, I got a phone call from Tawni. "Sonny come to the studio quick- our dressing room has been broken into!"

"I'm on it!" I worriedly scrambled to gather my purse. "My mom just dropped me off so she could run some errands and told me to let her know when to come pick me up.

Tawni was waiting outside for me. "Hurry Sonny!" she huffed, pulling my arm almost out of socket.

She led me to the set (where our prom was) and boy was I wrong- I have amazing friends! Gathered around were Nico, Grady, Zora, Chad, Portlyn, Marshall, and some kids from different casts that I didn't know. "Happy Birthday!" they all screamed in unison. I noticed Chad, and he gave me a little wink.

"Did you really think we forgot your birthday?" Grady asked.

"Yeah I did."

"Did you Sonny, did you really?" Chad piped in with a huge smirk on his face. Everyone scowled at him. "Just a joke," he chuckled nervously.

"Well Portlyn almost ruined the plan!" Tawni whined.

"Sorry!" Portlyn screeched. "I forgot it was a surprise party."

"Awww, you guys _do_ care!" I smiled a toothy grin. About that time, Nico began the music, the lights faded, and everyone was dancing and having a great time- just like at prom. Only this time- I got to enjoy it too.

I grazed the room and noticed a massive birthday cake with my named spelled out on it in edible glitter. It was so cool!

"Hey Sonny," A familiar voice spoke behind me. I turned and saw that it was Chad.

"Hey," I replied shyly. For some reason, the flirty way he was acting made me blush.

"I wanted to tell you Happy Birthday so badly all day, but I couldn't spoil the surprise," he admitted.

"Well I guess you really _are_ a good actor," I complimented.

"So…" he leaned forward, whispering in my ear, "are you ready for your present?"

I didn't even know what to say. I nodded and Chad took my hand and led me to my dressing room.

"Why are we in here?" I wondered.

"Because I had to keep your present in here. Close your eyes."

I waited a moment as I heard Chad fumbling around then he said, "Okay, you can open them now."

I opened my eyes and Chad was holding a puppy. It was a sweet little white Maltese- very tiny. "Is she, for me?" I asked.

"Of course," he answered, handing the precious puppy over to me.

"Wait- I thought you didn't like puppies," I confronted.

"Well they're not my favorite, but I thought _you_ might like one."

"I love her!" I exclaimed.

"I have to admit, she's is pretty sweet," Chad said. "But you have to let me come see her sometimes," he added. I've spent the last week or so with her and I might… miss her."

"You've had this puppy for over a week?" I asked.

"Yeah, I knew what I wanted to get you a long time ago; I've been planning."

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because Sonny, you're sweet, and kind, and, well… I consider us close; even though it may not always seem that way."

"That's so sweet…"

"Another one of my moments," Chad said cockily. "What are you going to name her?"

"I'm thinking… 'Angel'" I said sweetly.

"That's such a girly name," Chad commented.

"Well, it is a _girl_," I added. "Yep, her name is Angel."

I snuggled the puppy for another minute, then set her on the floor. I walked over to Chad and wrapped my arms lovingly around him. "Thank you Chad," I said softly. "This is the best birthday ever."

I felt his arms embrace me and squeeze tight. We just stood there silently for a moment.

"Well Sonny, I hate to- trust me, but I have to go… we should hang out sometime."

"You can count on it," I agreed.

He smiled and began walking out the door. Suddenly he spun back around. "I almost forgot," he said rushing back to me. "Happy Birthday Sonny," he cooed, softly kissing my cheek before exiting my room.

I picked Angel up and held her close as I spun around happily for a moment.

"Ahem," I heard at my door. Chad was still standing there watching me and smiling. But it was a mocking smile; it was sincere.


	8. Chocolate

**Sorry I haven't updated this isn a while, I was stumped on the word chocolate, but then this came to mind. Please R&R!**

* * *

**CHOCOLATE**

Ever since the first time that they stepped in to the _Mackenzie Falls_ lounge, they knew they wanted it. They had to have it. Nico and Grady yearned for that darn chocolate fountain.

That night, it was going to belong to them!

"Alright, you remember the plan, right?" Nico whispered to Grady, who was crawling on his hands and knees.

"Yep, got it!"

They were dressed in their all black outfits, the same ones that they had worn when digging for 'Tawni trash.'

The guys were crawling through Zora's vent, trying to quietly make their way over the _The Falls_ to steal their chocolate fountain.

"Be quiet," Zora hissed through the headphones each one of them adorned on their head. They each also had a mini-camera attached to their shirt in order for Zora to be a look out for them.

"Okay Zo," Nico whispered, we're here at _the Falls_."

"Can you see the chocolate fountain?" she asked.

"I can see it. I can almost taste it," Grady answered longingly.

"Alright, phase one complete," she announced. "On to phase two."

Nico removed the vent guard in order to get down on the ground. Before leaving the vent, he took the camera from his shirt and surveyed the room.

"All clear," Zora directed. "Now, move!"

Grady clung on to the bungee that Nico was attached to, securing it in order to lower him to the ground. Suddenly he lost his grip, and Nico tumbled down to the floor, creating a loud _CRASH!_

"What was that?" They heard a voice from the opposing room; then entered _Chad Dylan Cooper_. Chad flipped the lights on, causing Nico to hide.

Nico crouched under the table the fountain was on, praying that Chad wouldn't find him- or notice the vent.

Luckily, Chad didn't stay long, and quickly left the room, flipping the switch back off.

"Whew, that was close," Nico whispered, wiping his forehead.

Now for the hard part. Nico, lifted the fountain; it was pretty heavy- more so than he had imagined.

"Lift it with those twigs you call arms, and get outta there!" Zora screeched on the other end.

"Yes, ma'am," he softly obeyed.

Nico picked up the fountain and stood on his tip toes in order to push it up to Grady. "Here G, grab it."

Grady extended his arms as much as possible, finally gripping the fountain. He pulled his body back in attempting to carry it through. Grady pulled on it a few times, but the fountain was too tall.

Okay, Grady thought, I'll just turn it sideways. As he did, the sticky liquid chocolate began pouring down- right on Nico's head.

"Hey G, watch it," he whined.

"Oh man," Grady remarked. The fountain is too big!"

"What do you mean it's too big?"

"I mean, it won't fit in the vent space!"

The boys heard Zora conk herself in the head on the other end. "Clearly, we didn't think this through," she mumbled.

"Well what are we going to do?" Grady befuddled.

"Here, G, hand me the fountain. I'll try to sneak by Chad and his cast."

"No Nico, you can't it's too dangerous."

"But it's worth it- if we get the fountain."

Grady contemplated this. "Okay, but be careful," he glanced worriedly at his bro.

Suddenly, they both heard sorrowful music coming from somewhere.

_Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun._

"What's that?" Nico asked.

"Oh, it's just me," Zora spoke up. "Just thought I'd play a little mood music for you."

"Well that's real reassuring, thanks," he said sarcastically, snatching the fountain from Grady's hands.

"You go back to our set and I'll see you there," Nico directed.

Grady began crawling back; after he reattached the vent guard.

Nico quietly strode through the _Mackenzie Falls_ area. He had almost made it; until he collided with a figure.

"Hey!" Portlyn shouted, recollecting herself. "What are you doing? And why do you have our fountain?"

"Um, well…" Nico attempted to find words. "Someone hand stolen your fountain!" he lied, feigning shock.

"Oh no!" Portlyn, replied worried.

"I was just returning it to you," he winked.

"Awww, thanks," she cooed, totally believing his story.

Nico ran out of there as fast as he could; not turning back.

"Look Chad," Portlyn held the fountain in front of his face, "That Nico guy found our fountain that someone stole and he brought it back," she smiled airily.

Chad just rolled his eyes. I can't believe she's still talking without a _script_," he mumbled to himself.


	9. Dance

A/N- Not my best, but I was really stumped on this word...

* * *

**DANCE**

At the end of their secret prom, Sonny and Chad both danced the night away.

Of course, others joined in _eventually._

Unfortunately, Chad's ipod began playing a fast song, therefore, they didn't have much of a **s l o w** dance.

Of course neither would say anything, in fear that the other might realize the hidden meaning of why they wanted to slow dance.

They were both still in DENIAL.

But oh how Chad wished that he had planned that a little bit better.

And Sonny did _too._

Then again, at least she got her d a n c e.

Even if it wasn't necessarily a special slow dance, the person was what made it special- and that was **CHAD**.

It was even more special because she never in a million years thought that _**he**_ of all people would be the one to share that moment with her.

If only she hadn't reminded him to press **p l a y**.


	10. Sleep

A/N- I keep getting stuck on these words, but I am determined. Sorry, this really is NOT my best.

* * *

I was so excited that I couldn't sleep. _At all._ Marshall had told us today that we would have a special guest star on the next episode of _So Random!_

"Is it a guy?" Tawni and I asked hopefully.

"Is it a girl?" Nico and Grady prayed.

"Is is a tiger?" Zora wished.

"Nope," Marshall answered.

"No? It has to be a girl or a boy," I pointed out.

"Oh, I mean, yes," Marshall answered flustered. "It's a guy."

Tawni and I squealed and jumped up and down in chorus. The guys looked disappointed, and Zora looked mad.

"Who is it?" Tawni pleaded.

"It's a surprise," Marshall replied.

"Please Marshall tell us," I begged.

"Sorry kiddos, you'll find out tomorrow."

That's why I can't sleep. I'm dying to know who that 'special guest star' is.

--

The next morning I slowly dragged in to work. I had hoped to look my best for our special guest, but lack of sleep was determined to permit otherwise.

"Whoa Sonny, you're dragging today," a voice said, invading the prop room. I glanced up, but already knew who it was.

"Chad what are you doing _here?_"

"Yeah, go back to _the Falls_," Nico added.

A chorus of 'yeahs' broke out.

"Marshall didn't tell you? I'm guest starring on _So Random_ this week!"

"Ew, you're our special guest?" Tawni whined.

"That's right," he said straightening his tie. "And guess what?"

"What?" Zora groaned.

"Sonny gets to kiss me," he smirked.

"_What?"_ I said disbelievingly. "Uh…"

After that I don't know what happened, I guess I fainted???

Well at least I _finally_ got some sleep.


	11. Warm

**WARM**

Sonny sat outside the steps of _Condor Studios_, she had some thinking to do.

Today was not her best day. In fact, it was the worst.

She found out that the guy she liked- _Jason_, was crushing on some other girl.

The worst part was that he knew how she felt about him, but he didn't care.

She wasn't her 'sunny' self today, in fact she was quite **gloomy**.

And as she took in the peaceful serenity around her, calming her anxiety, things took a turn for the worse.

Rain drops began pelting her sad face, and Sonny was without an umbrella.

Tears began pouring down her cheeks, but they blended with the precipitation.

Still, she sat outside delving in her worries. At first she hated the rain, but the plip-plopping began to relax her.

She sat back, closing her eyes.

Suddenly, the back door to the studio opened and a frantic Chad Dylan Cooper bust through.

"Oh- my baby!" he yelped, running to put the top up to the convertible that he idiotically left down on a cloudy day.

"Figures he wouldn't care either," Sonny mumbled. She felt invisible.

As Chad headed back to the studio door, he noticed a sorrowful brunette sulking on the steps.

"Sonny?" he asked, taking a seat next to her. "What are you doing out here?"

"I needed a break," she spoke softly, not making eye contact.

"You okay?" he asked gently.

"Not really," she mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"Stupid guy."

"_Ohhh_, that loser that you have a crush on?" he teased.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Well you can do better than him."

"Oh really? And who is better than him?"

"Well Chad Dylan Cooper of course," he smirked.

"Very funny Chad," she said sarcastically. "Why are you sitting out here in the rain with me? Aren't you afraid of your _beautiful _hair getting messed up?"

"So you admit that it's beautiful?"

"No," she blushed.

"It's okay Sonny, I know you think so. You have pretty hair too."

"Thanks Chad," she smiled gracefully.

Chad reached his hand up to her chin, lifting it up so that they were staring in to each other's eyes.

Sonny's eyes widened as she gazed in to his silvery blue eyes.

"You also have pretty eyes," he said, moving his face closer to hers.

"And a pretty smile," he added soothingly. Then he pulled her face to his and softly pressed his lips against hers.

Sonny hated to admit it, but she was enjoying the warm embrace from the person she least expected.

She gradually pulled away, nervous at what had just happened.

"So, are you still thinking about that loser?" Chad asked.

"No," she replied softly.

"Are you thinking about me?" he asked smugly.

"Maybe," she teased.

"Well, good because I have been thinking about you for a _long_ time."

And with that, Sonny pushed her lips to his, smiling as she deepened the kiss.

And Chad smiled back.


	12. Bath

Ugh, sorry guys, I've been super busy. And for the longest time, I was stumped on this word. But episode #16 finally helped that. I'm only going to update this 'challenge' story when I have time. This was written quickly, and albeit not my best, but it might give you a laugh :)

* * *

**BATH**

Tawni Hart was _beat._

She had slaved over the hot clos-ven (as she called it) all night long, preparing a dinner that never cooked.

Hayden showed up and all she had to offer him was rank sandwiches.

And she _lied._

She didn't try to cook the meal- _Sonny did._

It wasn't her apartment- _it was Sonny's._

She tried to pretend she was someone that she wasn't, and it didn't work out.

But you know who was always there for her after a rough night?

Mr. Bubbles!

Tawni laid back and enjoyed her nice hot, relaxing bath…

~*~

Sonny on the other hand, had finally cleaned up the left over mess from the sick guys in her bathroom and now was ready to take a soak herself.

She headed in to her bathroom and began undressing. She wrapped a towel around her exhausted body and poured some bubble bath in the tub. She turned the water on and stood there, waiting for it to get hot and bubbly.

Suddenly she heard a grunt from behind her, and it startled her to the point that she almost lost her towel.

She whipped her body around and saw Chad, resting his head on the cold toilet lid which was now closed.

"Oh my gosh Chad! You're still here!" she shrieked, desperately attempting to cover herself up. Sure, she was showing less than a swimsuit would… but that wasn't the point.

"Wh-what?" he groaned, finally raising his head to look at her. His swollen eyes grew wide when he realized what was going on.

"I thought you left," Sonny cracked, her cheeks blushing madly.

Chad sat there frozen-_ staring._

"Chad, quit gawking!" Sonny said, causing him to snap out of his trance.

"Sorry," Chad mumbled, "I feel sick."

"Because of _me?_" Sonny asked defensively.

"No," Chad chuckled, "Definitely not over you. It was the sandwich," he said, standing up and holding his churning stomach.

"A-are you going to be okay?" she asked softly, forgetting at the moment that she just had a towel on.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he retorted. "Although… maybe I _should've_ pretended to stay passed out," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Very funny Chad," she replied sarcastically. "You're obviously not _that_ sick."

"I bet I'd feel better if you let me stay," he cooed, edging closer to her as he gave her a once over.

Sonny's cheeks burst with pink, but she couldn't help but feel flattered… in a totally demeaning way.

"Goodbye Chad," she said, pushing him out the bathroom door.

_Finally time to relax, she mused._

Sonny got in the tub and let the soapy water wash over her. After thoroughly pampered, she got out, threw on her blue whale pajamas, and exited the bathroom with sopping wet hair.

She gasped when she walked out to see Chad sitting on her sofa, watching tv.

"Hey Sonny, nice pajamas," he teased with a smirk.

"What are you still doing here?"

"Just didn't get to say a proper goodbye," he responded.

"So you waited for me to finish?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah, but then I got hungry…" he trailed. Sonny just shook her head and let out a cute giggle. "So, what's for dinner?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you were sick," she retorted with a smile and folded her arms.

"Not anymore," he answered, with a sly wink of his sparkly eye.


End file.
